Only Girl in the World
by UnwrittenGirl
Summary: After Blair tells Chuck that she needs to be more than just Chuck Bass' girlfriend, she becomes world famous super model. Chuck and Blair are living together, now dating. They are faced with some bumps along the road. Chuck/Blair a little of Dan/Serena
1. Prologue

I not very inspired at the moment for my stories, so I listened to music and decided to this one shot.

Rated Teen : because of inappropriate language.

** Only Girl in the World** 1

She never felt like she was ever good enough for anyone. She was insecure about the way she looked and hated ever being compared to her blonde best friend. It all changed when he was in her life. He made her feel beautiful.

He loves everything about her. He loves the way she thinks, her smile, the way she makes him feel like a better man, and he loves the way she always looks like a movie star. He hates how she doesn't believe him when he says that she is beautiful. He hates to see her sad. To him she is the only girl in the world.

Now who is this couple, you may ask. I bet you know who they are but if you need some help think Upper East Side, New York. They are the most attractive people and when together they are invincible.

He has deep brown eyes that can make you agree to _anything_ he says. His hair dark brown, usually neatly in place. He dresses in the finest of suits with no tie but a bow tie and if he's trying to be casual you will see him in his red scarf. He has never loved anyone but his girl. That's right it's the billionaire business owner of Bass Industries, Chuck Bass.

She is Blair Waldorf. You know the extremely gorgeous famous model Blair? The one that has chestnut curls down to her shoulder with a porcelain doll face. Yes, you probably know her as the famous super-model or Chuck Bass's girlfriend to some but to others she is a girl that proved that she can do anything.

**This was just introduction of what the story would be about. I know it's really short but that is because I did not write the story part yet. Blair is a super-model and she is living with Chuck. They are not married yet or engaged. This is after Blair finally creates something for her self and she can be back with Chuck because she would not be just Chuck Bass' girlfriend. Should I continue and make this a story?** -xoxo C


	2. believe in me

Hello, readers. Here is the first really chapter. I hope this is good because this hopefully will become one of my main stories. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and for adding this to your favorites.

x A reviewer mentioned that I should start before Blair is a model, so I'll do that in the first 2-3 chapters.

Rated Teen : because of inappropriate language.

I do not own Gossip Girl.

_**Only Girl in the World **_**want to be a model**

She told Chuck she wanted to take a break until she created a name for herself. He looked, could she say _heartbroken_. He respected her decision saying that he would wait for her. They believed that if they loved each other than in the end they would end up together in the end.

She needed to be with him, she wanted to be with him but she could not just be Chuck Bass' girlfriend. It was not her to just not have control or power. She would gain power and let people know that she was Blair Waldorf, the Queen of Upper East Side. They would both be two great people in the end with both of their names known.

_This is stupid. I'm never going to be known more than Chuck. He is the president of Bass Industries, nothing can beat that. Of course I'm happy for him. I just want to be worthy of being with him._

Blair was lying on her bed just relaxing with her eyes closed thinking. College at Columbia did not start till later in the day. She had nothing better to do than just think about things. She ended things with Chuck and now it wouldn't be right for her to just show up in his room. _I don't know how I'm going to release my hormonal pressures now. _She turned onto her stomach and pulled her fluffy pillow up by her face and screamed into the pillow. _I need to make up mind! _Then Serena was out also because all she would be talking about would be Dan, Nate then again Dan then Nate. _Serena's little love game is stupid. It's obvious who she likes but she just likes the chase. Can't she see that I'm having problems too?_

She felt so alone and it was less than twenty-four hours without Chuck. She has grown so attached to Chuck these last few days of all the sex that they had. First the hate sex which was so much more aggressive and exciting to them both, then it was friends with benefits sex where it was just sex, which was the best when Chuck had said _"I love you"_. At the time Blair thought that Chuck had just said it because he was caught in the moment and the three words, three syllables, and eight letters really meant _I love having sex with you_ and that was why she ignored the phrase. She was really glad when he told her that he meant it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices coming from downstairs. She heard Dorota but she could not hear the other voice clearly, so she slowing got up and took her eye mask off.

Blair walked slowly down the stairs in her black slip to see what Dorota was going on about. She was standing on the last step of the stairway and there she saw across the room Chuck by Dorota probably arguing. _What's he doing here? _She walked up to them and gave Chuck a small smile.

"What's going on, Dorota?" She felt Chuck looking at her and she felt like she was not wearing anything at the moment with the slip not covering much. She crossed her arms to cover her self.

Dorota was surprised to see Blair and thought that she had woken her up. "Mr. Chuck he wanted to go up but I say that you sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." Dorota replied.

"It's fine Dorota, not like I can sleep now." Blair gave Dorota a look to leave. She looked at Chuck with qustioning eyes.

"I needed to see you after last night." Chuck said in his smooth voice looking in her eyes.

Blair looked at him and look a deep breath. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about coming to the Empire."

"What are we going to do to make this wait less painful."

"Nothing...we can't kiss because that would just mess up everything and I don't things to end up like last time. I need to figure out what I want to do first." Blair looked down.

"and I support you. I can make anything you could ever want possible Blair." He said taking her hand.

She felt his hand on hers and she could not deny what she was feeling. "No Chuck, do not get involved. I need to do this myself."

**XOXO**

She decided what she would do. She was going to be a model. Why? Because she liked feeling beautiful. The first time she ever truly felt beautiful was when she was at Victrola with Chuck. She danced on the stage with all eyes looking at her but the only ones she was focused on were Chuck's looking at her with admiration and maybe slight amusement. Chuck looked at her like she was the only girl in the room. Then he stood up and lifted his glass up to her and he had passion in his eyes.

Blair walked into her mother's office. "Mom. I have to tell you something." Her mom looked up at her. Blair took a seat in one the chairs by the desk.

"Let me guess. It's about Chuck Bass." Eleanor said looking at her computer screen.

"No...Kind of... not really." Blair was nervous she had to admit getting her mother's acceptance and support meant a lot to her. She wanted to get the support from her mom that she had never got before. Now her mom seemed difference, as if changed in a way because of Cyrus.

"Blair what ever you have to say just say it." Blair sighed. _This was not going to be easy._

"I want to be a model." She looked at her mother seriously.

"Blair you tried already during high school. Don't you think this time would end the same way?"

"Mother, I do not want to be _your_ model! That time was your fault anyway, you choose Serena before I knew what I was doing."

"That's because I didn't have a choice."

" Thanks for letting me know that your still the same." Blair got up to leave. _She had to say it, didn't she. She honestly doesn't believe I can be a model then I'll just have to prove her wrong._

"Blair what do you mean I'm still the same?"

She was angry, no that's too light. She was pissed off at her mother. "You know exactly what I meant, mother." She slammed the door.

Xoxo **Hmm... I hope this is good. Please review to tell me what you thought. Anything you want to see happen let me know. Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love everyone who reviews. I can not wait for Gossip Girl next week. I really hope there are some Chuck and Blair moments and not just everything on Serena. **Xoxo C


End file.
